Never Been Kissed
by Twinkles
Summary: A Toad fic.


  
  
Todd Tolansky was bored out of his mind. He glared at all the dancing couples. 'Who's idea was it to come to this dumb dance, anyways?' He thought to himself. He looked for people he recognized. Lance was spiking the punch, Pietro was flipping girls dresses, but they didn't see him cause he was using his super speed. 'I should have stayed home with Fred.' Todd thought angrily. What made matters worse was that the X-geeks were there too. Scott and Jean were dancing together, Even was dancing with Rogue. And Kurt and Kitty were dancing together. Todd didn't want to be here, but it looked like Pietro and Lance were having fun and didn't want to leave anytime soon. Todd got up from the folding chair he was sitting on and headed for the hallway. He figured he'd just wait there till Lance or Pietro got bored.   
  
Todd leaned against the lockers and let out a sigh. 'How long does this thing take?' Suddenly, he heard the gym doors, where the dancing was being held, open and close. 'Good Lance and Pietro are ready to go.' He turned around, expecting to find his buddies, but instead there stood Duncan Matthews and two of his buddies. They were laughing about something. Todd tried not to be noticed by them. But of course, they did. They walked up to Todd with that look that Todd hates. It's that look they get when they're going to beat him up. Todd swallowed.   
  
"What are you doing here frog face?" Duncan asked.   
"You know, parting." Todd tried to sound brave.   
"How are you parting? You came with a girl?" Duncan mocked.  
"No." Todd answered, backing away slightly.   
"Did you danced with a girl?" Duncan asked with him and his friends advancing.  
"Na." Todd said, backing more.  
"Have you EVER danced with a girl? Have you even EVER kissed a girl?" Duncan pushed Todd to the floor.  
Todd could only shake his head no. Duncan and his buddies smiled, "Hey guys lets help him out. Maybe some chick will kiss his wounds away." The other two guys laughed. Duncan grabbed Todd by the collar and raised his fist. Todd closed his eyes, waiting for it. But before Ducan could, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They all looked at the source.  
  
It was Kitty Pryde. She was wearing a white dress that went mid-thigh, and matching shoes and handbag. Her hair was down on loose curls. She was holding a cup of punch. "What do you want freshmen?" Duncan asked. Kitty smiled she started walking toward him, "Well, I came to tell you that Jean was looking for you," Kitty lied. When she reached Duncan, she got real close, smiled at him and... tipped her drink on his white, new, crisp shirt. "Opps. I'm such a ditz." She said sarcastically, "Jean wanted to dance with you." She smiled. Todd broke out on a smile. Duncan's face turned red. He grabbed her arm ready to punch. Todd knew he should do something. He yelled out, "Do you really want to do that!" Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, she is one of Jean's close friends." Duncan seemed to consider this. He looked at Kitty, then at Todd, then back at Kitty. He let go of her arm and walked away in a huff with his two friends in tow.   
  
  
When they were gone Kitty turned to look at Todd. She smiled and walked up to him. She held out her hand, and Todd took it. "Thanks," He said. She smiled, "No problem."   
"Why did you come out here?" Asked Todd.  
"Why did you?" Asked Kitty.  
"I was bored." Answered Todd  
"Me too." Kitty said.   
Todd nodded. Kitty started to walk away but he stopped her, "Hey, want to get out of here." Kitty smiled and nodded. So Kitty and Todd walked out of the school.   
  
  
As they walked they talked about everything and anything on the way to Bayville Park. When they reached there, they sat on a bench and kept talking. "So why do they beat you up?" She asked. Toad looked at her, "A lot of reasons. Mostly cause I look like this."   
Kitty looked shocked, "You think you got it bad. Look at Kurt! Now he's got it bad."   
"Yeah, but he's got that image thing." Todd said.   
"Yeah, but without it he's worse off. I mean, to normal people, you're just a weird looking boy. But for Kurt, without that thing, he's a monster. Only other mutants would accept him." She reasoned with him. And Todd had to admit she had a point.   
"Yeah, I see where ya mean." Todd said.  
Kitty smiled, "Yeah, I think Kurt has it worse off then anyone."  
Todd shrugged, "We all do."  
Kitty nodded, "But some of us can have normal life. Like Jean, she can marry someone normal."  
Todd nodded, "So can Lance, Pietro, and Fred."  
Kitty went on, "Even can, Xavier can, Strom can, I can, even Mystique can, as long as she stays in one form."  
Toad looked down, "I can't though."  
Kitty looked at him, "But Kurt can't either. And Logon can't, Scott can't, and Rogue can't. I don't think Rogue will even want to marry a normal person."   
Todd looked up at her, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
Kitty smiled, "What's so great about normal anyway?" And looked up at the stars. Todd then looked up at them too.  
  
After a while Kitty broke the peaceful silence. "Can I ask you something Todd?" She asked.  
"You just did." He smiled at her. Kitty playfully slapped him. Todd laughed, "Sure."  
"Why were they going to beat you up tonight?" She asked.  
At first Todd didn't say anything, then, "Something about never being kissed." He shrugged, as if it didn't bother him.   
"You never have?" She asked.   
"Nope. You?" He asked.   
Kitty blushed and nodded. "Only Jean and Xavier know who he was. And that's cause they read my mind. But, my first kiss, you know him."  
Todd looked confused at first, and then it hit him, "Lance?"   
Kitty blushed even more and nodded.   
"When?" Todd asked.  
"Remember Duncan Matthews big party? You guys came, right?"   
Todd nodded for her to continue.   
"Well, Jean was protecting me from the seniors picking on me. But Scott asked her to dance, and I told her to go ahead, that I had to go the bathroom anyways. So she went. The bathroom was upstairs hallway. You know the one that was all empty. When I came out of the bathroom Duncan and some of his buddies were there, drunk. They tried to come on to me, and I said no. But then they tried to force me. Anyways, Lance came and saved me from me, punched Duncan in the eye. Afterward Lance and me started to talk. Then we heard Jean and Scott call me, so I got up to leave. But before I could walk out Lance stopped me and kissed me. He mumbled something about wanting to do that for a while. I don't know I didn't hear him that well. But that was my first kiss."  
Todd started to laugh, "I remember Duncan had a black eye the day after the party. But I heard him tell his loser buddies he didn't remember who gave it to him."   
Kitty started to laugh too. "Yeah."  
  
There was silence again, but this time Todd broke it, "You like Lance, don't you?"   
"You like Rogue, right?" She challenged back.  
Toad laughed and blushed, "I admit, I think she's hot."  
Kitty laughed too, "Todd's got a crush on Rogue." Kitty teased.  
"And Kitty's got a crush on Lance." Todd teased back.  
Kitty blushed, "Alright, I'd admit it."  
Todd smiled, "Good."  
Kitty looked at Todd, "You know Todd, Rogue said you were the only one she could stand. And that you're kind a cute for a frog face."  
Todd smiled grew bigger, "Really? That's cool, maybe I could put my charms on her."   
Kitty laughed, "You do that." She looked up at the sky again.  
Todd looked at Kitty, "Lance likes you. He told us."  
Kitty turned toward Todd sharply, "When?"  
"When Pietro said you're hot. And that he might try to get to your panties. But Lance punched Pietro, and said not to say things like that, and that he better not try to. When Pietro asked why not. Lance said he had a small thing for you, but we knew it wasn't small."  
Kitty smiled, "Cool." But then her smile turned into a frown, "But it would never workout." She said sadly.  
"Yeah," Todd said sadly too, "Same for me and Rogue."   
  
Once again there was silence. After a while Kitty got up, "Well, I better head home." Todd got up too. "Well, bye." Todd said. "Bye, Todd." Kitty said. She started to walk away, but then Todd stopped her, "Kitty!" She stopped and turned around. "Thanks Kitty." She smiled and he went on, "And not just the whole Duncan thing but for the other stuff."   
Kitty looked confused, "Like what?" She asked.  
Todd smiled, before answering, "For talking to me. For not calling me names. But mostly for what you DID call me. Todd. Not Toad, but Todd. Thanks."   
Kitty smiled. Her eyes darted to the side thinking, then she looked at him again and her smile grew. She walked up to him, when she was face-to-face to him she leaned over. And she kissed him! When she pulled away she smiled at him, "Now you've been kissed. One less reason to be picked on." She then walked away. Todd smiled and watched her walked away and whispered, "Thank you Kitty."   
  
  
  



End file.
